Lusamine
Lusamine is the main antagonist of the 2016 video game Pokémon Sun and Moon. She serves as the president of the Aether Foundation and the ultimate betrayer. Appearance Lusamine has blonde hair with silver streaks and green eyes. She wears a white dress with a diamond badge on it, black and white leggings, and boots of the same color, with green soles. Her boots have a medium-height yellow heel to them. When Lusamine fuses with a Nihilego, she transforms into a dark-colored version of the Ultra Beast with her upper torso in the bell, her legs hanging out of the body and several eyes on her tentacles with gem-shaped pupils. Personality In the games Lusamine was originally shown to be a kindhearted lady who is willing to "create a utopia for Pokémon". In truth, however, she seeks for beautiful things she could "own". Though her daughter and sonboth try to warn her about the dangers, Lusamine does not forgive them for betraying her, showing utter coldness, as she does not want anything to stand in her way to obtain the power from the Ultra Beasts. Ultimately, she wishes to live in a world that consists only of her and Nihilego, which she views as a surrogate family that is completely obedient to her. She is also extremely manipulative, taking advantage of Guzma's inferiority complex to befriend him and convince him to serve as a hidden mercenary for the Aether Foundation. Despite this, it is implied that Lusamine was a genuinely kind person at one time, but after her husband Mohn was lost in the Ultra Beast's world, the grief drove her insane. After her defeat and forceful separation from her Nihilego, she seems to regain some of her sanity and comments that she finds Lillie "beautiful," before collapsing into a coma. In the anime Lusamine is seen as a very serious and determined woman due to her role as the leader alongside her members, Professor Burnet, Wicke and Faba from the Aether Foundation. Upon her family, she can be very ditsy similar to Lola when she keeps doting towards her daughter Lillie, like messing around with her hair. Like Aria, Lusamine is constantly getting abrupt phone calls from her cellphone due to her busy works at the foundation, which makes her unable to spend more time with her children. When Faba uses Nebby’s power to open the gate of Nihilego’s dimension, Lusamine is not without her darker side upon happily seeing Nihilego enter the Pokémon world. However, she manages to snap out of her darker side and focus on the safety of her children. As Ash and the gang entered Ultra Deep Sea with Nebby, Lusamine finally shows her darker side of her personality when she was fused with Nihilego by the time Ash and the group including both Lillie and Gladion are trying to rescue her in Nihilego's dimension. After fusing with Nihilego, she starts acting like a child and keeps telling her children as well as Ash and the gang to go away. Pokemon * Clefable * Lilligant * Mismagius * Milotic * Bewear (games and manga only) * Lopunny (Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon only; can Mega Evolve) * Salazzle (anime only) * Absol (anime only) * Primarina * Delphox * Serperior 36-Clefable.png 549-Lilligant.png 250px-429Mismagius.png 350-Milotic.png 760.png 428-Lopunny.png 1200px-758Salazzle.png 250px-359Absol.png Primarina.jpeg 250px-655Delphox.png 250px-497Serperior.png Gallery Galko and lusamine oshiete galko chan pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by shiroinuchikusyo 74294b0106ea11dffa27f872f500d214.jpg Decidueye female protajgonist and lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by re ghotion 3445eb4965afc37618d3b69977d09d11.png Alolan exeggutor alolan raticate cutiefly lusamine mimikyu and others pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by cerasus dcd6057dfe8ce229eb45b9f1bf61875e.png Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by darkmaya 998f79851e8c012837857317f1047005.jpg Lusamine by sansy skeleton-dagz2ts.jpg Galko and lusamine oshiete galko chan pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by shiroinuchikusyo 74294b0106ea11dffa27f872f500d214j.jpg Lusamine naki no ryuu pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by tamezou 758c2776d8eefe93bddfcfb9690692a0.png Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by runachikku sample-127896cba01a57278fa87fcf084a672a.jpg Lusamine and mohn pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by sugarbeat sample-78b8595b58361b5b8c252c668264ca74.jpg Lusamine by angielaura-dawrwg1.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by vinton sample-73cc00eb4d65b38912e160b26d859c5b.jpg Lusamine and wicke pokemon pokemon gamhe and pokemon sm drawn by sente sample-ee87fb1605f971ca7ef801941b2c83fe.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by ns 0312 55a37bb9b3ac32235eceb3b4a1e77357.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by ushio starchild720 sample-49ed978e86ee6719636422358dfdf817k.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by sawaco sawaco520 sample-5692efe2c6673b1a47b74ceb85bd4be7.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by vivivoovoo sample-b4cac7b4893da4fd9a96d6dda5045e53.jpg Lusamine.full.2037824.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by solsticerose sample-123a50bc192e3adeb73b42fa82ac65ec.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by evan yang 4fec375451038b290631d0cce4a6882a.jpg Lusamine pokemoon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by kyou ningiou sample-0b1d14d23bd9294d1f1d9e43f6ada7f5.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by yan wan sample-dee513bdddd86dac9247df1e146cf9cb.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by bulldojang b34cb513dae2fc76e5e5e6c50443669e.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by razalor sample-70e2306c73f2920a7faa5cba8a26a6b6.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by abandon ranka 28b5d2a2cd90813641a3c4f7ef364133.jpg Lillie and lusamine pokemon pokemon game nand pokemon sm drawn by sugarbeat sample-ed8da2bd131e6d799bfe4928e1086436.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by kyou ningiou sample-0b1d14d23bd9294d1f1d9e43f6ada7f5.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by reef sample-51f5d5ba477baa88d58e80fde05c220a.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by invidiata sample-00579b089d16706f1e7f05b6b80b90a5.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by nishino waero 3d33340c1b77a8fac379b278e0ec9bd5.png Lusamine and nihilego pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by gooberman kdk5011 79ec854aa03f5718170cd2e9c90a1858.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by tostantan f93d1f1e605b65c9a9a22f60ccaa181b.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by anzu south3927 sample-ea8c5ce36045809040242b28f92833e8.jpg Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by umakatsuhai sample-5512113dc7c0529329a9e10c738f03cdf.jpg Lusamine Evil Grin or Smile.jpeg Lusamine in Ultra Space.jpeg Lusamine in Ultra Space (2).jpeg Lusamine and Lillie in the anime.jpeg Mother Beast Lusamine.jpeg Lusamine Anime Appearance.jpg Tumblr inline oz5e6svbyg1rrjkyb 1280.jpg Ample-f9ec6c0e21ca97c84e34e185bb56b648.jpg Team Rocket Lillie Lusamine.jpg Tumblr oxtr71455J1t2l5yfo1 1280.jpg Lusamine render by ashleytheskitty-dbq23cb.png Sadness of Lusamine.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Mother of Hero Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitors Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Business Villains Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Enforcer Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Rich Villains Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Blondes Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:New World Order Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Big Bads Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Animated characters Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:Illuminati (Chronicles of Great New Empire) Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Successful Villains Category:Husband and Wife Category:Tricksters Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Cheaters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bigger Bads Category:Weapon Maker Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sayaka Kinoshita Category:Knights of Gjallarhorn Category:Enemies of Tekkadan (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Symphogear Heroines' Archenemies Category:Final Boss Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Presidents Category:Tyrants Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Monster Master Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Mother of Heroine Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Reformed Villains Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings